


Show You Mine

by cimberelly



Series: Accidental Happily (Ever After) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, cop!aomine, pilot!kise, this is unfortunately not as sexy as it sounds, though that wasn't really stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold morning, Daiki's neighbor catches him naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).



> The first in a series of gift fics for Cassie (BeautifulThief) because I thought, "Why not give Cassie a couple of stuff that she wants instead of just one?" And she definitely deserves it for being such a wonderful friend and awesome person. I'm so grateful for the friendship that we have come to share in the past half year or so that has led to so many amazing things, like the crazy awesomeness of Where My Heart Resides and so many hours spent crying and laughing over these two dumb babies that we love so much. I'm so happy to have met you.
> 
> Meanwhile, this was inspired by that Imagine-Your-OTP scenario where your OTP lives right across each other and could see into each other's windows.

It was after going through the entire, lazy process of his morning shower that Daiki realized that he hadn’t brought a new towel into the bathroom with him. It was something that happened every now and then; he wasn’t exactly that aware of a lot of things when it was before he had had his first mug of coffee and he hadn’t even set foot in the kitchen yet that morning. Still, it was inconvenient and annoying and it meant stepping out of the comforting warmth of the bathroom into the cold of an early morning. He really had no other choice, though. He lived alone and no one else was around at the moment to assist him by handing the towel over to him.

He gave himself about a minute to brace himself for the short but chilly walk to his bedroom. In those moments, the few steps it took to get to his bedroom seemed like a hundred. The water falling over him was warm and soothing, just the way he liked it nowadays, and he really loathed the idea of stepping out from under it. With a ragged sigh, he finally steeled himself.

“C’mon, Daiki. Let’s do this.” He murmured to himself in encouragement before finally turning off the water.

Getting out of the shower was easy enough. The temperature was still bearable though it was cooler, obviously. Stepping out into the hallway was another matter altogether. He was hit with the chill as he opened the door and he hated the shiver that raced through him that he felt all the way to his bones.

“Fuck.” He cursed sharply under his breath and told himself that he would not be forgetting his towel ever again, especially when the weather was cold and it would just be completely stupid to do so.  

His bedroom was just down the hall, just a few steps to the right, past a window with a view of the apartment right across his--

\--And the guy who lived at the other apartment was staring at him through his own window.

He was blond and pretty, a bit of snooping revealed to Daiki that he was a pilot who did some modeling in his younger years, and had these eyes that made Daiki think of molten gold. Right now, those eyes were huge on his pretty face as he looked at him like he’d, well, come out of nowhere, naked like the day he was born. The guy was probably struck and scandalized by the sudden sight of his wet, naked neighbor so early in the morning, even if Daiki was indoors.

That wide-eyed stare pinned Daiki in his place and he found himself frozen though not by the chilly temperature for once. A part of him wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole because frankly, this was pretty embarrassing, even if, again, he was indoors and what he did in his own home was his business. Still, he didn’t really want the last thing his pretty neighbor to remember him by was him ducking down and cowering like a yellow-bellied idiot. And Daiki was many awful, terrible, no-good things, but he was not a coward.

And so, with the bravado and confidence of a man a lot more dressed up than he was, he gave his neighbor a casual nod like it was just any other morning when their eyes met across the space and windows that separated them. He watched without flinching as those eyes widened even more before he was finally granted a smile, a hesitant but amused smile and Daiki was going to take it as a passably good thing. His neighbor lifted his mug in return and Daiki imagined it was some kind of earthy-smelling herbal tea because he just seemed like the type…

Before he got too distracted with his thoughts on his very pretty neighbor with an excellent sense of humor (he really had to get a hold of his name), Daiki gave him another nod before heading on down the hall to his bedroom again. He didn’t exactly feel that cold anymore for some reason but he did need to dry off and put some clothes on quickly.

He had a destination in mind now after all. The pastry shop just across the street made really good banana and wheat muffins and he figured he’d bring his neighbor a couple to apologize for the unsolicited nudity this morning.

After all, it was the least he could do.

 


End file.
